


Decadent? Excessive? Not in my Dreams!

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Consensual, Flogging, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometimes in mid season 9, Dean has issues with Sam and is more susceptible than he thought to the games Crowley wants to play...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decadent? Excessive? Not in my Dreams!

**Author's Note:**

> story written for the [Valentine Challenge](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/tag/%2Avalentine%27s%20week) at spanking_world

Crowley loved it; much more than he thought he would… Honestly everyone should get a chance to work with the Winchesters. As eager puppies goes, they were fantastic. Wounded, wearing their heart on their sleeves, their hopes destroyed, it was so close to heaven, Crowley wondered what he did to deserve it.

He may be considered the paper pusher of Hell but he did his share of torture. He wasn’t the most skilled at it but he did develop a healthy appreciation of broken souls and the phases that made it possible. What he liked about Dean was that he had it all, in one decadent and scrumptious package.

The boy could be single minded and the King could enjoy such a focus, in particular if it is directed solely at him. Dean was on his knees, sucking him. With that particular concentration Crowley admired so much. The pinkish lips plumped with the sustained exercise, the slight rasp of teeth tinting the pleasure with just the right amount of hurt, the nimble fingers playing with his straining balls, all factors in the blissful moment he was experiencing.

Of course, Dean had fought with Sam… A pity really because Crowley could have found a use for the younger Winchester, naked and bound right by his side… It did make Dean more amenable though, so he wasn’t going to think twice before playing his cards. It had been brilliant to get Dean naked, even more dazzling to see his peace of mind return under the flogger’s care. Crowley had been careful to use the implement to warm the skin, play on the rhythmic impact of the implement on the man’s back, but never to break skin. Those had been long but gratifying hours spent bringing Dean to a sort of trance, his mind neither fighting or accepting suggestion, just at ease and not dwelling on his increasing fights with gigantor.

Crowley doesn’t need sexual prowess to be satisfied. Still he recognizes that Dean is quite talented with his tongue… It has been ages since he relished skin on skin contact, so he blames it all on the unhealthy bondage forced upon him by the siblings. Honestly? How hard would it have been to let him stretch his muscles? Well now, he gets his bit of exercise, albeit late but as satisfying.

His fingers clutched the skull at his groin, actually noticing the spiked hair, the soft shells of the red ears, the brittle neck, the desperate pumping of Dean’s fist on his own member, seizing on wild contractions he couldn’t control, rendering his mouth that much more firm and tight, the suction becoming unbearable to the point of pulling Crowley under, his seed spilling over, filling the human mouth and dribbling on his cheeks, falling in drops on the rumpled bed sheets.

Dean swallowed in big gulps, licking his sore lips, exhaustion and completion making him sleepy. He leaned forward, glad to feel Crowley pulling him up on the bed, content to let sleep claim him.

Crowley found his second wind and settled next to the Hunter, wishing for a cigarette… They really do make sex better.

 

Finish.

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found at my LJ if you want to follow the link and check the Master List that contains all the stories I have yet to upload... or comment :)  
> http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/48197.html


End file.
